dr_rspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitpoints
Hitpoints (also known as 'health' or 'HP', or Constitution in RuneScape 3) represents a player's health. If it reaches 0, then the player will die. Fighting While fighting, both the opponent and the player will have a bar on top of them. This bar represents their HP. There are two colours on the bar: green and red. The green part of the bar represents how much HP the player and opponent has left. The red part of the bar represents how much damage has been taken away from their HP. So if a player is low on Hitpoints, then the bar on top of them would be mostly red, meaning they are near death. Players often refer to "being redbarred" when barely escaping or only just getting a kill. Recovering HP A player can heal to restore their hitpoints back to its maximum. There are a number of ways to do this. *Let it recharge on its own. A player will recover one hitpoint about every minute. However, this is very slow as a means of recovering hitpoints. *Eat food. Players can eat various foods to restore their hitpoints. The best foods that heal a lot are the ones that can be cooked by a player. This is the recommended way a player heal themselves. *The prayer 'rapid heal' increases health recovery by 1 per minute, as does the bracelet of regeneration. This is much slower than food, however. *Die. When a player dies, they respawn at full health and stats. This is recommended if the player has banked all items and wants to go to an area near their respawn point. It is also possible for one to die in safe minigames such as the Al-Kharid Duel Arena or Pest Control, regaining all stats without the risk of losing any items. *Guthan the Infested's equipment has a chance of healing the wielder an amount of Hitpoints equal to the damage dealt. *Use Blood spells which heals the caster 25% of the damage dealt. *Use Toxic blowpipe's special attack which increases its damage by 50% and heals its wielder by 50% of the damage dealt. Death When a player's HP reaches 0, then they typically will die and respawn in one of four locations. The default location is Edgeville. However a player will only keep up to 3 of their highest valued items based on the number of coins they would return via High Level Alchemy, rather than by player prices. One more item can be saved if a player dies with the Protect Item prayer activated. All other items will be dropped onto the ground, becoming visible to other players instantly and will disappear completely after only two minutes. *If you are Iron-man your items will return to the death store where you can buy them back. Respawning When a player dies, they will respawn, meaning they will live again. The default spawn location is located in Edgeville. Earning experience To earn xp in hitpoints, a player has to fight or complete quests which reward hitpoints xp. When fighting, whether it be by melee, ranging, or magic, a player will earn hitpoints xp whenever damage is dealt. For every damage point dealt, 1.33 experience is given to the player's hitpoints. However, a few quest monsters have greatly reduced experience due to their ability to regenerate.